degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Campbell Saunders
Campbell Saunders is a new sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi in Season 12. Like his Junior Hockey teammates, Campbell is handsome and athletic. Unlike his teammates, Cam is gentle, shy and sweet. But whatever confidence he lacks in social settings, he more than makes up for on the ice with his dominating skill. He will be involved with Maya Matlin and the Ice Hounds. He will also be involved in the Degrassi Stargazers. He is portrayed by Dylan Everett Character History Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), he is briefly seen at the assembly. In Gives You Hell (1), he is first seen in French class with Tristan and Maya, being placed into their group. He says that because of hockey practice, he is lacking a French credit. The next day we learn that he friended Maya that night on Facerange, but not Tristan. Maya leaves her FaceRange page open in the library which Tristan uses to his advantage to talk to Campbell without him knowing it's him. At lunch, he goes over to them and talks to Maya about loaning her his Lost Season 1 DVD because she supposedly mentioned it in her chat with him, but it was actually Tristan. Tristan sends Maya signals to play along and she agrees to Campbell's offer for the DVDs. After Campbell returns to his hockey team, Maya encourages Tristan to go talk to him. Tristan nervously approaches the table where Campbell jokes at his expense to impress his team. Campbell is later seen standing amongst his hockey team at the pep rally as well as a slide of him is seen on the screen. Later in the hallway, he apologizes to Tristan and Maya, saying that he's a long way from home and that the team is all he has. He hopes that they don't think he's a jerk and walks away. In Gives You Hell (2), He joins Maya and Tristan in class and gives Maya advice on her "audition" for the school play which was actually what Tristan and Cam were talking about on Facerange since he still does not know about it is Tristan he is talking to. Throughout the rest of the episode he thinks he is supporting Maya for her audition when it is actually Tristan. When Tristan lands the lead, "Jules" he sends a message to Cam about the news but while he is on Maya's account. Maya and Tristan are about to got to class when Cam approaches them congratulating "Maya" about her lead role. Maya then says she never tried out for the play, both her and Tristan reveal the truth about how Tristan was impersonating Maya on facerange because he was to afraid to talk to him. Cam tells them that they will never be friends and walks away, hurt and upset on what has happened. Trivia *He is rumored to have anxiety issuses and panic attacks. *Campbell is one of the 6 regular characters that didn't say anything in their first appearances. The other five were Spike, Marco, Anya, Riley, and Luke. *His twitter *Is a fan of the show, "Lost." *He does not live with his family anymore but it has not been revealed where he is currently living. *He's the youngest metioned character on the Degrassi Ice Hounds. *He has homesickness due to being away from his family for the hockey team. *He is in grade 10, but is taking Grade 9 French due to missing out on French credits for hockey training during his grade 9 year. *He has more "ice time" than Owen. (Meaning that he is a more valuable player). *He is rumored to have a liking for Maya Quotes *''First line: "Hey." (To Maya and Tristan)'' *"Just keep your head up. Stick on the ice. You'll do great." (To Maya) *"I think you have the wrong table." (To Tristan) *"You guys just kinda make fun of me." (To Dallas) *"We will never be friends. Ever." (To Tristan and Maya) *(To Bianca) "Do you wanna get out of here, go get some sex?" Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 12 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Sophomores Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 12 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Sophomores Category:Athlete